Hungry
by Dosan
Summary: Light is hungry. L doesn't let him eat, so he takes matters into his own hands. Oneshot.


Hungry, a death note fanfiction.

Summary: Light is hungry. L doesn't let him eat, so he takes matters into his own hands. Oneshot.

Pairings: L/Light

Warnings: Oral sex, language, male/male.

A/N: Just a plot that's been stuck in my head for a few days, I wanted to try out a new writing style aswell, so I decided to write it out. _**This fanfiction is unbeta-ed**_.

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

_**Look at end A/N for translations**_.

The headquarters was quiet. The only sound filling the room was mouses clicking, and chains rattled against the chairs as two pairs of hands typed away skillfully on their respective keyboards. This continued a while, but one pair of hands stopped and a loud sigh was emitted from the owner.

"Ah, I'm so hungry, Ryuzaki.." He said, rubbing his clothed belly for emphasis. The other pair of hands too stopped, and now all that was heard was the mild humming of monitors. The long chain connecting the two males clinked against the chair, black eyes focused on cocoa ones.

"I apologize, Light-kun. However, I cannot let you eat as of this moment. You see, I think I might have found a major clue on the Kira case, and I'd hate to get interrupted." Came the monotone vocalisation from the older of the two, and he soon began typing away yet again.

Another sigh was emitted, but Light soon concealed his disappointment and frustration with a blank mask.

"I can't work without food though, Ryuzaki. I haven't eaten for eight hours, don't you think it'd be wise to let me eat so I can focus on the case?" Tanned hands ran through almond locks, making them yet again fall impeccable, framing his balanced features as nice as always.

"You know I hate to repeat myself, Light-kun."

Light wanted to let out a frustrated cry at the other man for not letting him eat, when he knew he was _starving_.

"I'm so hungry, though.." And it was Ryuzaki's turn to sigh, pausing at the biting of his thumb. Muffled by the digit, he spoke, "Light-kun shall help himself out if he really does want to have a meal, then."

"Alright." and with that, Light stood from his chair, ignoring how it slid to the side with the movement. He quickly walked over to L's chair, ignoring the brief surprise visible in the pale face as he pressed on his knees firmly, forcing the long legs to drop to the floor, making him sit casually.

"Light-kun, wha-.." The detective was cut off by hands undoing his jeans, cold digits sneaking into his underwear, the temperature clashed with his hot penis, still limp as the fingers grasped it. All he could do was to stare at the honey locks of the other as he jerked him off, feeling blood rush to his cock as erection built. It continued for a minute or two, and when it was hard enough, he lowered himself to his knees in-between the detectives legs, and ran his thumb over the slick slit in the center of the head.

"_Itadaki-masu_."

His head dipped down, soft strands brushing against the belly of L's white shirt. He pecked the tip carefully, noticing how he was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from the male above him when he drew a long lick on the length's underside. He teased the older male beautifully, kissed and licked on the sensitive shaft and heard the other's breathing become more laboured. He felt satisfaction, realizing just how much he liked being in control of the detective for once, instead of the other way around. And he couldn't ignore the erection he was slowly growing aswell.

He swirled his tongue around the large appendage, lowering his mouth onto it and taking as much of the length as he could. He used two fingers to jerk the last few centimeters, which he couldn't get into his mouth.

He experimented at first, to see what the detective reacted to best. Slow, fast, hard, soft. He eventually settled into a nice, slow rhytm, focusing on suction rather than speed.

Ever so often he would hear a quiet moan or two escape the detective lips, but other than that there was only the sound of distant monitors, wet noises and harsh breathing filling the large room.

His tongue brushed the underside of the cock, savoured the taste of it. The initial taste had been salty, but now he found it wasn't really much of a taste to it at all. He felt slim fingers in his hair, tightening then loosening, only to tighten again a second later.

"My, Light-kun is so good at this." The sound was husky and filled with ecstasy, making Light's own erection harder to ignore. Breathing through his nose became alot harder for him as he started humming in response, moaning around the cock to create vibrations.

The detective above him lowered his head backwards, and Light could feel the satisfaction creeping up on him once again. Suddenly, his almond hair was gripped slightly harder, and he could feel the balls bouncing against his chin become tighter by the second as he bobbed his head up and down.

"I'm gonna cum." And that was all L had to say before Light sucked his cock as hard as he could, cheeks hollowing and creating awkward noises of suction as his lips were tightly locked around the penis. He continued for a few moments, a loud gasp in his ears as bitter and salty cum shot into his throat, forcing him to swallow it as it came.

After the initial shot of cum was over, his lips left the half-hard erection, allowing him to take the first proper air into his lungs since minutes. He continued to squeeze excess cum out of the slit, and licked it up from his fingers seductively while staring the older male dead in the eyes as he did so. Still the detective was unable to say anything at all, just staring at the teenager before him.

Light tucked the now limp cock back into the underwear, zipping the jeans for the other male. He then stood up, brushing his knees off of any dirt or crumbs that mightv'e been lying around on the floor.

Bending down, he put his arms on white-clad shoulders, and kissed the corner of L's lips, not sure if he was one to care for tasting himself or not. He smirked as he pulled away, didn't doubt the fact that he also had a pink blush staining his cheeks, but the faint colour in the otherwise pale ones were oddly sexy.

"_Gochisou-sama_."

And with that, he patted the shoulder twice but didn't say anything else. He simply walked over to his computer, sliding the spinny chair that had rolled away slightly over to it's original position and sat down on it before returning to his previous research. He silently prayed the large bulge in the crotch of his pants would go away, but then he felt eyes burning into him.

"Light-kun," the detective began.

He turned his head, staring into the concentrated face with a sly grin plastered onto it. He had to clear his throat.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

Now it was the detective's turn to stand up, walk over and unzip trousers.

"I'm hungry, too."

End.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and if you'd be kind enough to leave a review to tell me if I need to improve on anything, I'd appreciate it alot!

Translations:

_Itadaki-masu_: A japanese term I'm pretty sure alot of people are familiar with. It's always used to indicate a meal, and means "Thank you for the food, let's eat".

_Gochisou-sama_: Used to end a meal. It means "Thank you for the delicious food".


End file.
